max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphos Fusion Mode
Morphos Fusion Mode is one of Morphos' Transformations. This transformation is able to fuse every mode that Morphos has in his arsenal. Morphos Fusion Mode debuts in Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos. Origins After Morphos failed in defeating Max Steel, he despairingly tried to get the device that supposedly would improve him, created by Miles Dredd. When he absorbed the device, Morphos started to melt, and later, recovered himself; revealing that he is now able to create fusions through this mode. TV Show Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos When Miles Dredd gave Morphos a device that was going to upgrade him, it made Morphos melt, but later recovered himself, and revealed that he got a new ability: to fuse the modes in his arsenal. Max Steel: Maximum Morphos Morphos was defeated after Max Steel uses Exo Strength Mode to destroy the device that was in Morphos' chest. His copies were all destroyed and he returned to his base form. Fusions Created Turbo Strength Mode & Miles Dredd Main Mode This fusion was the first fusion created by Morphos when he got this mode. In this mode, Morphos is able to shoot red lasers through Miles Dredd's hands, and at the same time, has the power of Turbo Strength Mode. It first appeared in Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos. Toxzon & Metal Elementor The transformation was seen in the boxes of 2015 toys, and in some promotional sites. Morphos get Toxzon's powers, being able to launch toxins or create claws, and Metal Elementor's powers, able to launch projectiles or create a ball with spikes. Toxzon, Extroyer, Fire, & Water Elementor Though that it was expected to appear in Max Steel: Maximum Morphos, it was only seen in the toy line. Morphos is able to launch toxins through Toxzon's arm, launch one projectile through Extroyer's arm, and presumably can create fire walls and waves of water though Fire and Water Elementor. Turbo Strength Mode & Toxzon this is Morphos with the powers of turbo strength mode and Toxzon, he has enhanced strength and he can launch toxins from his right arm. Extroyer, Metal Elementor, Earth & Fire Elementor Mode this Morphos has the powers of Extroyer, Metal Elementor, earth & Fire Elementor he can attack with strength use the wrecking ball create earthquakes and fire walls. Turbo Flight Mode & Miles Dread Mode this is Morphos with the powers of turbo flight mode and miles dread he has miles dread main mode arms and legs and also the wings of turbo flight mode he can flight and shoot energy blasts from the hands. Toxzon, Turbo Strength Mode, C.Y.T.R.O., Fire, Metal, Water, and Earth Elementor Maximum Morphos.PNG this is Morphos most powerful fusion with the arms of Toxzon,turbo strength mode, Fire Elementor,miles dread and Metal Elementor with the legs of c.y.t.r.o, and earth Elementor and the tail of Water Elementor. He can create toxins from Toxzon's arm, he has enhanced strength, he can fire fire balls from fire elementor's arm he can shoot energy blast from miles dread arm he can create weapons from metal elementor's arm he can flight with c.y.t.r.o's leg he can create earthquakes from Earth Elementor's leg and create waves of water from Water Elementor's tail. Gallery Trivia * This mode might be able to copy the abilities of the fusion Turbo Modes of Max Steel. * Morphos Fusion Mode is the counterpart of Turbo Combo Mode. Category:Morphos' Transformations Category:Transformations